my life
by fANFUN5555
Summary: a oby lives through torture of his mother will he run away ? how will he save his life? im not good with summeries just read the story!:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the evil mother

Ok. So im a boy im 10 years old im in my old rugged, mucked up room, my mom said im lucky to be living in this house . Every child in this house is cared for but me although my brothers and sisters care for me my mom HATES me, my dad just goes along with what she says, I can here it now "john ive decided to starve this boy tonight !"she says aloud so I can hear her but I ignore her, hopefully shell shut up. But I just hate it that my DAD, my own blood would do this to me. So I sit here grounded ,im just thinking about what cruel punishment she will come up with now. Last month she made me clean all of the floors while my brothers and sisters in their nice and non rinkled clothes, nicely pressed and bright went to go to the mall, and guess what happens if I don't clean all of the floors by the time she gets back ,SHE'LL STARVE ME FOR A DAY. I have 2 brothers and 2 sisters. The brothers names are joey and ron , joeys tall brown eyed like all the family has .He is the captin of the baseball team and he is 13 years old. NOW, ron every girl dies for him he just swoons them with his big deep blue eyes, and his jet black hair he ALWAYS wears what's in fashion , he does it so much it annoys me people always say that cause im jealous that he has cool cloths and me im pretty much in rags and he can get girls and I scare them away. People just say "oh Justin your so jealous of your brother" they'll say and I just sit there and smirk sarcastically. Now my sisters are stuck up but are sometimes nice,their names are jessica and hanna jessica always gets good grades but gets in lots of trouble she is 12 , she has brown eyes and light brown hair ,now hanna is the nicer one she helps me get food with out my mom knowing she gets in-trouble too but not as bad as jessica. she does art lots of drawing and stuff , she also has light hazel eyes and dark brown hair

Im sitting here in my room I start to hear , boom my mother knocked the door down and she said with a evil smile on her face, "I now have your punishment ,come with me" she said it in a strict voice I was kina scared the scared the way she said it . I walked over to her calmly and she swung her hand over to my ear and grabed it tight , so tight I winced. I donno what she has planned , but its bad….

*******

We walk into the bathroom on my cold bare feet , my mom takes food and says sarcastically and meanly "heres dinner SON" I ate it slowly and quietly I thought this wasn't like her at all then after the nice warm tomato soup she laughed and "now, throw it up" I look at here real close to see if she serious ,AND SHE WAS . Ii slowly walked over to the toilet I bended over and it all happend .My mom knocked me in my stomach ….. That night was pain agony


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up in the hospital waking up to mom screaming at me how she was"SCARED" when I fainted, she told the nurse that I was trying to make my self throw up after I ate and that I was getting anorexic ….SURE WHATEVER . Sure…I so believe that…yeah right she was just making a scene. I had a horrible headache , so I went to go get some water in the cafeteria. I get up as …one leg doesn't intend to move so I force my self up I ended up flat on my face while a blond nurse runs toward me in fear. The floor is really cold it felt like a meat looker in here. I walk my way to the door when I here laughter coming from my siblings it was my brother Joey , I walk out side to him saying "have a nice fall?" he laughs I just say "ha-ha ,very funny". Im starting to make my way to the cafeteria .I enter the room with a smell of crisp juicy bacon and pancakes aroma. I take a small plate to the buffet I take 2 crispy hash browns they smell sooo good! I smell them with delight . Im very happy until I here my sister Jessica saying in between snickers "you know mom is not going to be happy when she finds out your eating with out permission" I turn around slowly and I fears-lily take my hand and smack her across the head. Her face turns tomato red THAT'S WHEN I RUN!! But instead I say in a real evil voice "Im tired of your crap" I take all the food I can get and run not run away from the hospital but from my OLD life cause im getting a new one. I grasp 3 pancakes, some bacon ,and an apple beneath my grasp and run on my cold bear feet. I run till I get to an old oak tree I heard on my way out my mom yelling at me "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" sure ok mom,pft …….. no . Also my one other sister says" were are you going?" they don't care about me ……..only sometimes but NOW im on my own no turning back now…… **


	3. Chapter 3

**I STUMBLE ON THE beautiful green grass , my palms reach the grass with a thump as I whisper to my self "it sure is good to be free" I pick my self up from the dirt and the muck on the grass . I walk with pride to my self and a huge smile on my face, like I won 100 dollars from a scratch away ticket , I could not explain how good I felt although im going to have to find away to survive as I walk to a fast-food McDonalds to see if I could get something for free , I turn around slowly to see Jessica, I snapped "what do you want!" as I pull my arm away from her grasp and push her out of the way with my shoulder she says to me with a hint of cruelness "mom is so going to find out about this, and I don't know why your running away because you have it easy im mean look at it this way she could starve you for a week" at the sound of that I cringe in anger as I turn toward her holding myself from pushing her down to the ground I say with all bitterness in my voice I manage to say with all the anger "LOOK WHOS TALKING,YOU!THINK I HAVE IT GOOD, LOOK AT YOU AND LOOK AT ME TELL ME YOU SEE AT LEAST ONE DANM DIFFRENCE BETWEEN ME AND YOU!" oh I was so fierce and bitter there was no "sunshine" in my voice or happiness no, this is anger , I left her utterly speech less I go to make my way to the fast-food restaurant ,as I stomped on the cold green grass , but I stopped as I herd loud laughter enter the air " YOU ARE SOO STUPID!" she said like she was queen of the world and a little bit of prepiness to add to that sentence of death , SHE WAS GOIN DOWN! I pivot on my feet to run to her. I run right at her this time I did not smack her on the head I smacked her on the cheek but she defended her self with her shiny back nails polished and all , swung her hand and to my arm but before I could let her nail sink into my skin and into my flesh , my reflexes kicked in and I grasped her arm holding it tight as I started to move and twist it in an uncomfortable position, I could tell it was hurting her because her arm was turning red she let out a cry with a few tears swelling up in her eyes and began racing down her cheek to her neck and in between winces she said" I'm sorry . Ok I'm sorry please let me go, please! I stop and think I turn to her face hurt and bedrail was in my eyes and she could see it. I could sort of tell she was sorry as I begin to say something else with anger and rage I slowly let lose of her arm as she brings it down to her side, I whisper in her ear " you better be!" I was not going to let her get away with her wickedness I swung my hand toward her face fiercely, smacked her in the face so hard knocking her known to the grass her head hit the ground with a thump and you can see the embedded red mark attached to her cheek. She said with a whimper "yo….you hit me!" as she gently went to point out the red mark stained on her face. There was a dead silence among the air as I slowly make my way out of her life. But I opened my mouth with no emotion expressed on my face I said sarcastically " no, you just got high fived in the face" with that smart remark I mad my way out from THAT life….. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So im here eating a juice cheese burger every bite I take is filled with fried goodness, as I sink my teeth into the warm melted cheese and the burger to go along with it. My body is paralyzed in the warm grease goodness everything is perfect ….well un till I feel a tight griping on my hair and I jold up and falling to my mothers feet in pain so much pain because I landed on my arm , it was red and mixed with tiny purple dots , it was brused! I stand up on my weak feet and manage to choke out "i hate you!" there were no heads turning or screaming voices saying a childs hurt!, by that mean woman!call the police! Nope. Nobody exceped the people in the back , they did not hear. My mother in a neglected tone of voice said"how dare you hurt my child yo-you beast!" I deceived and failed to hear her so I said "your not my mother you ARE A HORRIBLE WOMAN!" that she did not take well her hand flew right at me making wind speak as it interfered with my cheek a pain rushed through my cheek it became nomb as I move my hand tword my face and brush it smoothlywhile teasrs pour out through the pian , single tears ,while moving from my cheek to my hand. I gently remove my hand and it proves I was bleeding, red blood running down my wrist as I examine it I yell "look at what you did!" as I push my wrist to her while she just turns around and walking out the push door . I run to the bathroom pushing the door and letting it slam after me I look for the mirror I turn my face my stomach turns in pain and hatred .tears creeped around the tip of my eye lids but I blink quickly for them to go away . I look in the mirror painfull red scratches made way to my fragile skin as were you can see were she scratched me with her nails blood rushed through the crevises of my open wonds it was going faster. I grasp paper towels and pull them to me now the blood fought to to be let out ,seeping blood running down along with tears aa I pull the paper towels as I fersily riped them off the roll and meeting it to my cheek. I rubed the towel around as I fought tears seeking to be let yet again out this was bad ! The blood finally stopped as I turn on a fosit to put water on my face, I lean forward ,I splashed water on my face the water going through the embedded marks made by a mean woman, as I pull my face up in the mirror I see a ,boy about my age starring at me in horror he blurts out a question that I expected to hear"dude. Ouch, what happened?" I tell him the whole story and he said "oh so do u have any food?" he says with a worried look I say with a shrug "yeah, but when she slapped me I think I knoked my food down from the table . SO I HAVE A NEW FRIND …..OR DO I? **


End file.
